Renacer
by Scarlete
Summary: Un encuentro cargado de emociones contradictorias lleva a Sakura a encerrarse en sí misma.  Cuando creía que iba a derrumbarse descubre que lo maravilloso de la vida, son los milagros de cada día. SasuSaku. Oneshot


**Hola. Este es mi segundo fanfic de Naruto. Estuve pensando y no pude resistir escribirlo. Es un poco dramático y hasta angustiante. Tiene una pizca de romance, pero no de ese acaramelado. Hay spoilers del último capítulo del Manga. Espero que les agrade. Si ven un error, el que sea, me lo dicen para arreglarlo. Mi otro fic está en hold por ahora. Tengo que organizarme y pensar bien las cosas. Me voy a tardar más de lo previsto, pero no se preocupen, que sí le van a ver un final. Les dejo, que disfruten. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. **

**Renacer **

Lo habían traído de vuelta luego de haberlo encontrado casi destrozadazo por aquella enorme explosión que cobró la vida de uno de los más remarcables miembros del Akatsuki. Lo encontraron junto a tres ninjas de procedencia desconocida. Los mismos que estuvieron dispuestos a defenderlo y no dejar que se lo llevaran. ¿Cuáles fueron sus razones para volver a su antigua villa? Sólo él las sabe.

Ambos bandos se pararon frente a frente, haciendo que el ambiente se llenara de una tensión inaguantable. Naruto era el que encabezaba al escuadrón de La Hoja, mirando con ojos heridos y desafiantes a aquellos otros tres shinobis. Le dolió ver que lo reemplazaran, que no lo consideraran lo suficientemente fuerte como para pedirle ayuda.

Kakashi, al ver que él estaba a punto de abalanzarse sin pensar bien las cosas, como siempre hacía cuando dejaba que sus emociones lo dominaran, se paró a su lado; poniéndole una mano en el hombro mientras le decía algo al oído. Parece que lo que le dijo lo calmó, pues éste se quedó allí parado apretando los puños y los dientes,tratando de refrenar su ira.

Los demás estaban con sus armas listas y muy alertas. Esta vez se lo llevarían de vuelta a la villa. Sasuke estaba herido y sólo tenía tres ninjas a su disposición. En cambio, La Hoja contaba con un total de ocho, suficientes como para poder vencer a sus oponentes.

Los tres acompañantes Sasuke se cuadraron y se pusieron en pose de lucha. Se podía sentir el peligro, el olor a confrontación. Ambas partes se quedaron así por buen tiempo, mirándose sin atacar, midiéndose mutuamente. El Uchiha estaba sentado en el suelo, observando la escena con el rostro impasible. De vez en cuando, estudiaba de reojo los cambios que habían dado los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros. Con sólo una mirada, pudo notar que habían crecido tanto en habilidad como en físico.

Se produjo un largo silencio. El tiempo pareció congelarse.

—Déjenlos, no los ataquen.

Una fría y grave voz rompió el hechizo que los tenía paralizados. Era Sasuke, quien levantó la mano como pudo e hizo un ademán para calmar a los suyos.

En cuanto esa voz llegó a sus oídos, éstos bajaron sus armas y lo obedecieron como si estuvieran hipnotizados. Sus ojos negros y penetrantes estaban tan decididos que daba miedo contradecirlo. Todos se quedaron petrificados. Incluso los de la Hoja, quienes miraban con incredulidad al moreno casi derrumbado en la tierra. Todo un espectro de emociones encontradas se reflejaron en los rostros de los allí presentes: desde rencor y resentimiento, hasta nostalgia y afecto. La urgencia del asunto demandaba que todas se guardaran en una gaveta y se tomara acción, ya habría tiempo para eso. Tenían que atender a Sasuke y llevárselo a la villa.

Por suerte, contaban con una ninja médico ya experimentada, la aprendiz de la famosa Godaime. Ésta se abrió paso con ojos decididos, hasta que le vio el rostro de cerca. En ese instante, el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho y su pulso amenazó con temblar. Sintió un escozor en los ojos y un nudo en el estómago.

"Una shinobi no debe dejarse dominar por sus emociones" Repitió en su abrumada mente como un mantra.

Era su antiguo amor, la persona que más había deseado ver en los últimos tres años. El muchacho que la dejó tirada en una fría banca por irse a buscar poder. Aquel con el que soñaba y por el que lloraba todas las noches. El mismo que la miraba con ojos tan vacuos que le daba la impresión de estar viendo un cuerpo sin alma. Le caló en demasía notar que su rostro seguía siendo, sino más, tan hermoso y frío como una escultura tallada en mármol. Por eso no le sorprendió que él no moviera ni un músculo a pesar de las innumerables heridas y quemaduras que lo magullaban.

—Sasuke-kun…necesito que te recuestes.

El aludido no dijo ni una palabra. Tampoco hizo ningún gesto de reconocimiento cuando ella le llamó por su nombre con voz consternada y se arrodilló a su lado para examinar sus heridas. Sólo se limitó a fijar su mirada negra y profunda en el horizonte y a gruñir de vez en cuando.

Sakura se vio obligada a reprimir sus emociones, tarea que se le hacía casi imposible. Quería abrazarlo, llorar, gritar, golpearlo, reclamarle por su insomnio, por todas las veces que ella misma se atormentaba recordando una y otra vez la noche que él se fue y la abandonó sin mirar atrás. Pero no lo hizo, por Naruto, por Kakashi y todos los demás que estaban allí.

Curarlo fue la experiencia más agonizante de su vida. Tener que ver con sus propios ojos en lo que se convirtió el joven que amaba le partió el alma en diminutos pedazos. Él era una máquina, un robot frío y descorazonado que se guiaba por una sola cosa, su venganza. Por suerte sus heridas no eran demasiado serias. Necesitaba más atención, preferiblemente en un hospital, y descansar por varios días, pero viviría. Ese muchacho que ni siquiera la miraba, viviría. Pero ése no era, no podía ser él. Su Sasuke-kun murió el día que se enredó en aquella pelea en el Valle del Fin con Naruto. Allí fue donde dejó su alma y se fue caminando como muerto en vida a entregarle lo poco que le quedaba al mismísimo diablo, si tenía que hacerlo, para obtener poder.

_Poder_, siempre el maldito poder. Tan adictivo que te hace desear más y más. Y te maneja en vez de tú manejarlo a él. Te absorbe en sus garras, mostrándote sueños falsos de grandeza hasta que te consume por dentro dejando un caparazón vacío.

Pasaron días, semanas, meses… todo estaba aparentemente tranquilo y normal. Luego de cumplir con su castigo, Sasuke volvió a su antigua casa. No esperó ni un segundo, y rápidamente retó a Naruto a un duelo. Así eran ellos, siempre aprendiendo el uno del otro, haciéndose desafíos. Pero en ello había más que eso. Había una profunda amistad y un lazo irrompible a pesar del tiempo, la distancia y las diferencias.

Sakura aún recuerda con amargura cuánto le dolió que él no le dirigiera la palabra cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo del hospital el día que le dieron de alta. Fue como si no estuviera allí, como si fuera invisible. Por lo menos antes era una molestia, _su _molestia. Pero ahora ni eso era digna de llamarse. Aun así, a pesar de sus desplantes, siempre trataba de sacarle alguna reacción cuando tenía la oportunidad. Lo único que obtuvo fue un gruñido y una mirada tan seria que le quitó los ánimos de seguir tratando de entablar una conversación con él. Le destrozó el corazón ver que su amistad con Naruto crecía y se fortalecía, mientras que ella era sacada de su vida como una piedra en el zapato.

Así fue pasando el tiempo. Sakura se retrajo poco a poco y dejó de intentar acercársele a alguien que obviamente no la quería ni a tres metros de distancia. Comenzó a evitar los sitios que él frecuentaba y a cancelar las reuniones que Naruto organizaba para celebrar el reencuentro del equipo siete. Se confinó al trabajo, a entrenar y a su casa. Se organizó una perfecta rutina que la mantenía tan ocupada que no le daba tiempo de pensar en él. Se lo quería arrancar de las entrañas a fuerza de trabajo y sudor. Muchas veces se sobrecargó y terminó casi drenada de chakra. Llegó el momento en que la Hokage le exigió que se tomara unos días libres, pero, en vez de hacer lo que le recomendaron siguió hiendo al bosque a entrenar.

Uno de esos días comenzó a llover. Ella no llevaba sombrilla y no tenía la intensión de marcharse de allí. Por lo menos no hasta que anocheciera y estuviera tan exhausta que no pudiera pensar más. Entonces empezó a golpear el tronco de un árbol hasta pulverizarlo. Los pájaros que hacían sus nidos en éste volaron, rompiendo con el hipnotizante sonido de la lluvia al caer.

—Sal de mi mente, Sasuke-kun. –susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y se mezclaron con la lluvia. El cabello se le pegó a la frente, entorpeciéndole la visión. Como quería seguir descargando su furia se lo ató con una goma. En ese momento fue que lo vio. Parecía una visión. Aquél que la vigilaba a lo lejos como un fantasma. Ese que observaba con ojos preocupados cómo ella se retraía y se apartaba del mundo. El que trataba de razonar y de no arrepentirse por elegir que las cosas fueran así. Por ella, por su futuro. Era él, _su _Sasuke-kun. Mirándola seriamente con los labios hechos una fina línea.

Trató de restregarse los ojos para ver mejor, pero la lluvia se lo impedía. Cuando volvió a mirar el lugar donde lo había visto él ya no estaba. Apretó los puños en un gesto de frustración y golpeó el suelo hasta que abrió muchas grietas y los nudillos le sangraron.

—¡Sal de mi mente, Sasuke-kun¡No quiero seguir sufriendo¡¿Cómo pudiste sacarme así de tu vida¡No soy una inútil, maldita sea! Todos estos años de entrenamiento… lo hice por ti, por ti. Y tú ni cuenta te diste —lloró, derrumbándose en la tierra y llenándose las piernas de fango.

—Si vas a hacer las cosas, hazlas por ti —escuchó su voz.

—¡Ya¡No me persigas¡No quiero escucharte¡Lárgate, no te quiero ver! —gritó, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos—. Me estoy volviendo loca, ahora hasta lo escucho.

De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y dio un respingo. Brincó en su propia piel y se puso en pie, girándose para ver quien la había interrumpido.

¿Por qué a esas alturas su mente le estaba haciendo juegos y lo veía y escuchaba en todas partes?

Cuando lo vio abrió los ojos de par en par y todo el cuerpo le tembló. No era su mente, él estaba allí, con el pelo mojado y chorreando agua, mirándola con sus profundos ojos azabache, y de nuevo, con esa expresión pétrea en el rostro. Quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, pero sus cuerdas vocales no cooperaron.

—No estás loca —musitó Sasuke, con una voz mucho menos severa de lo que ella se esperaba.

De repente, la haló por el brazo no muy delicadamente y la obligó a encararlo sujetándole el rostro con la otra mano. La muchacha se estremeció. El contacto con su piel le dolía, porque sabía que nunca recibiría una caricia. No quería confrontarlo y descubrir lo mucho que él la odiaba, así que se negó a mirarle los ojos. Luego comenzó a forcejear para librarse de ese martirio, pero Sasuke la asió más fuerte y la sacudió para hacerla caer en tiempo.

—Sakura, mírame. No puedes derrumbarte. No quiero volver a perder una de mis personas preciadas—le exigió con ímpetu.

_Personas preciadas… yo…una de sus personas preciadas. _

Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron y una ira descontrolada comenzó a nublarle los sentidos.

¿Cómo podía decir algo así después de haberla rechazado y arrancado de su vida de la manera más cruel?

Entonces empezó a lanzar puños y patadas ciegamente.

—¡No me vengas con eso ahora! No después…no después…–escupió, toda indignada.

Sasuke no tuvo más remedio, le sujetó los brazos en la espalda y la apegó a su pecho. Ella se apaciguó al sentir su calor y su olor. Sintió que eso era lo correcto, que debía estar allí. Sin ponderar, enterró la cabeza en su cuello hasta sentir el estable latir de su corazón a través de sus ropas empapadas de lluvia. Sintió su cálido aliento rozarle el oído y la piel circundante; sus fuertes brazos sujetándola; y el movimiento de su pecho que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Entonces dejó de sacudirse de aquella manera tan violenta. Ahora sólo movía los hombros, estaba sollozando.

Después de varios minutos, Sakura levantó sus nublados ojos verdes y lo miró fijamente. Él no dijo nada y ella tampoco. Se quedaron en silencio, mojándose bajo lluvia y mirándose mientras el cielo comenzaba a teñirse con los trazos púrpuras del anochecer y la leve brisa nocturna revoloteaba y se colaba por las hojas de loa árboles.

La pobre muchacha estaba muy confundida. Se ahogaba en el mar de emociones contradictorias que azotaban su ser. Una parte suya quería zafarse y largarse de allí, pero la otra disfrutaba de aquel momento íntimo que ambos estaban compartiendo. Gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas al percatarse de que eso era sólo un sueño. Volvió a caer en el desolado pozo de la realidad, Sasuke nunca le correspondería. Tenía que irse, no podía más.

"¿Por qué¿ Por qué me tortura de esa manera? Él sabe lo que siento. Sabe que lo amo como a nadie en este mundo. Y aún así juega conmigo." Pensó con rabia y amargura.

—¡Suéltame, tú no eres Sasuke-kun¡Tú solo llevas su cuerpo! Él murió junto con mis sueños e ilusiones — gritó la muchacha, tratando de liberar sus manos del agarre de hierro del moreno.

—Yo estoy vivo, sigo siendo el mismo —replicó él, aumentando la presión en sus muñecas para evitar que se le escapara. La kunoichi soltó un quejido de dolor, más siguió forcejeando.

—¡Mentira! El que yo conocía al menos me miraba y me dirigía la palabra cuando yo le hablaba. El que yo conocía era incapaz de lastimarme de ésta forma. Tú no eres él. Tú no eres ése al que amo —escupió, furiosa.

Un largo y desgarrador silencio inundó el ambiente. Ambos se miraron y desafiaron. Al final, Sasuke suspiró profundamente y abrió los labios para decir algo.

—Te alejé de mí porque no podía soportar verte envuelta en todo este asunto. No quiero que arriesgues tu vida por seguir mi camino. Sabes que no voy a descansar hasta que lo mate. Eres demasiado importante como para perderte de esa manera —contestó, agarrándola más fuerte y levantándole el rostro con una mano para que ella le viera los ojos.

Y lo vio allí, claramente escrito. Debajo de la sombra de sus mechones de pelo negro, vio que su mirada, antes gélida e inexpresiva, la escrutaba con intensidad. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su alma lo reconoció. Había vuelto, _su _Sasuke-kun había vuelto. Lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a caer en su rostro. Ese fue el comienzo del resto de sus días. Estaba equivocada, no habían muerto ni él ni sus ilusiones. Ciertamente, acababan de renacer.

**Fin **


End file.
